Niwa Daichii The story continues after 430 years
by kinggum88
Summary: This is the beginning of Daisuke's Son, Daichi and his struggles with his new found secret. Just like his father.
1. Chapter 1

Daiichi Niwa Angel

Disclaimer: No, I do not own D.N. Angel nor the characters. It's called Copyrighted people, get that through your thick heads.

Author's Note: I'm sure there is a fic similar to this or a fic that has something to do with the future of Daisuke. I'm pretty sure there is a very similar plot as this one, but this is my version. I don't steal ideas; I had this idea for a while now and wanted to write a good fic out of it.

Plus, the descriptions are not exactly going to be like anime. I prefer the manga over the anime so just remember that. But really, it's combination of the two if you look at it this way.

* * *

"Grandma, I'm tired, do we really have to do this nonsense right now?" the boy complained.

It was 6 in the morning and he was extremely tired because he only slept for 4 hours. He stayed up till very late because he was writing something very important, at least to him it was.

"I have to go to school soon Grandma, I got something very important to do. Can't we hurry this up?"

His Grandmother, who looked like in her 50s with a red hair, looked at her grandson with a little annoyed face expression, but she remained calm.

"How many times do I have to tell you dear, call me Emiko-San. I feel too old when you call me Grandma" Emiko told her grandson. "Besides, this is a very important ritual" Emiko continued.

"How in the hell is this an important ritual? We're standing here over some stupid fire, wearing these stupid costumes, and you speaking in some totally unknown language. It's my 14th birthday Grandma, can't you cut me any slack" The boy fired away the words with a very arrogant tone.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that ever again young man. I didn't like that tone of yours. We're done now anyways, you can go now." Emiko said.

"About time" The arrogant boy said. He started to run up the stairs.

"Be home by 5:30 sharp!" Grandmother yelled as the boy was going upstairs.

* * *

The boy sat on the diner table and started eating his breakfast. Today is his 14th's birthday and he was going to have a very important conversation that might possibly change his life. The boy had a pinkish-reddish hair, his hair was down, and had a pinkish-reddish eye colors that suited his hair color. He's an 8th grader from Azumano Middle School. He's often labeled as a short-tempered kid who had the tendencies to be a nice kid if you were going to treat him nice. He's also labeled to be a bit inconsistent with the actions he takes. Sometimes, he's very clumsy as he has the tendency to trip and fall down. But people know that he rides the skateboard and rides it well. His name is Niwa Daiichi, and today is going to be a very important day, well at least to him it is.

After he finished eating his breakfast, he was about to leave home for school when he heard a voice.

"Daiichi, I was cleaning your room, and I saw this little envelope. You want me to throw it away?" a woman in her 30s said.

Daiichi quickly walked over to see what this envelope was, and he suddenly went so red that he looked like a strawberry. He quickly snatched it off the woman's hands.

"N-No, Don't throw it away. It's very important. Why are you even searching my room mother? Can't I get any privacy in this house?" Daiichi said in a shy annoyed voice.

"Well first off, I wouldn't go into your room and clean your room if you actually cleaned your own room. Second off, why did you blush so suddenly? What is so important about that envelope? Hold up a minute, do you have any photos of something that a young man like you shouldn't be looking at?" his mother questioned him.

"W-What?" Daiichi yelled out in surprise.

"Well you are 14 today, and when young boys go through puberty, they te..." His mother was interrupted about Daiichi.

"No, No, No, it's nothing like that. It's just some letter that I was going to give somebody" Daiichi responded.

"A letter?" His mother said.

"Yeah, a letter. Anyways, thanks for telling me. I almost forgot to bring it to school. I got to go mom, I want to get there early today. Bye" Daiichi said as he ran out of the house.

"Aww, how sweet. He's almost like Daisuke" his mother said looking at the closed door where Daiichi left, thinking about the resemblance.

"Who's almost like me?" Daisuke asked in a very tired voice as he was coming down from 2nd floor. He started to yawn.

"Your son" the woman said while Daisuke was still yawning.

"What makes you say that? I was nothing like him when I was 14" Daisuke responded with a tired look on his face.

"Well, it seems like he's going to give a love letter to a girl he likes. Remember you did the same thing with Risa?" the woman said in a teasing voice.

"Oh, he's going to give a love letter, huh? Hope he doesn't get rejected, I sure know how that feels. Hey Riku, what's for breakfast?" Daisuke asked.

Out of nowhere, Daisuke's mother, Emiko pops in. She must have been listening.

"Daisuke, stop bothering your wife and go make yourself a cereal. And he is going to give a love letter to a girl name Nakata Kasumi. She's in the same class as Daiichi, she has blue hair, blue eyes an.." Daisuke interrupted his mother.

"Mom, how do you know all this? You pull the same thing on me when I was 14, and I did not say any word of Risa or Riku and you had photos of each one of them somehow." Daisuke asked with curiosity.

"What? Emiko-san, you had a photo of me and Risa when Daisuke never mention of us?" Riku asked.

"Yup. Daisuke, your mother has her way, she has her way" Emiko said with a little laughter while looking at her nails

* * *

Flashback to 20 years

After school, when Saehara Takeshi was walking home, he was confronted by Emiko.

"So Saehara-Chan, your Daisuke's friend and he's in your class. Do you have any idea who my son Daisuke likes?" Emiko asked.

"Yeah, but I can't tell you that Ma'am. Unless I get something in return" Saehara Takeshi responded with an arrogant smile

Emiko suddenly grabs Saehara's shirt collar with both of her hands, and says "Listen you little punk, if you don't tell me, I'm going to tell your father that you stole couple of playboy magazines from a store"

"W-What? How did you know about that?" Saehara responds scarily.

"Now spill it you spoil little brat, if you don't want to get in trouble by your father" Emiko said in an angry tone.

"He likes Risa, he likes Harada Risa!" Saehara said quickly, not wanting to get hurt by Emiko or his father.

"Give me a description of her"

"Brown hair, Brown eyes, long hair, she's in our class, and she's a twin. Her twin sister is 5 minutes older name Harada Riku. She has brown hair (author's note: not going by anime people) and she has short hair. Identical twins. In fact, I got a picture for each one of them" Saehara hands Emiko the two photos, 1 of Risa and 1 of Riku.

"Okay, thanks Saehara-Chan" Emiko said with a smile.

"You're not going to tell my father about the magazines, are you?"

"No, but what about that time when you pull down a girl's skirt?"

Takeshi looking very scared, just runs away as fast as possible.

flashback over

* * *

Daisuke and Riku has this very scared face expression with weak smiles written on their face.

"So you see honey, your mother has her ways" Emiko tells Daisuke.

"That is scary. No wonder Takeshi gave me so many punches to my shoulder one day for no reason" Daisuke said

"Emiko-San, how did you get Daiichi's crush information?" Riku asked.

"Oh, Your mother-in-law has her ways, she has her ways" Emiko said with a smile.

* * *

flashback to 3 weeks ago

Saehara Takeshi and his son Saehara Kazuo were walking down a street. Emiko confronted them.

flashback ends

* * *

"Why did you interrupt my story?" Emiko asks Daisuke.

"Mom, I think I know where this story is going" Daisuke said with a very scared and dumb face expression.

"Well anyways, we can't afford Daiichi to get accepted. He needs to get rejected by the girl" Emiko said.

"What? You want to take happiness away from Daiichi? Mom, It hurted me a lot when I got rejected by Risa" Daisuke said in a worried look on his face.

"Well if he gets accepted by that Kasumi girl, he will never turn into Dark. We need him to become Dark so we can teach him to become a better person" Emiko said.

"Better person? How Ironic" Daisuke asked with a weird face expression.

"Oh Daisuke, I know you are worried about your own son, but even if he gets rejected, he will be fine. Look at you, you turn out fine with Riku" Emiko said.

"That's right" Riku responded, smiling at Daisuke, sort of teasing Daisuke.

Daisuke laughs a little and then he has a serious expression on him.

"He's going to go through difficult times, like I did. Hope he is mentally strong enough to be ready for this stage of his life" Daisuke thought to himself. And then Daisuke goes back to eating his breakfast.

* * *

End of Chapter 1.

That was it, I know, very short, but I promise to atleast try continuing it.


	2. Chapter 2

Niwa Daiichi The Story Continues After 430 Years

Author's note: I Am Sorry that it took forever for the second chapter to come out. I'll admit, I been lazy but at the same time, I'm a Senior in High School So I got to enjoy and have fun, you know what I'm saying? As far as my Pokemon fanfic, that fanfic is dead now due to lack of reviews, So I'm going to focus on this DN Angel fanfic.

A certain review made a real good point, and I want to address that.

" i just finished watching the anime and i thought that dark and krad disappeared. this makes this fic kinda senseless but... foget what i said NEwayz. just continue! its goddamned good!"---Getsuga Tenshou

You're right, the whole Dark-Krad issue is supposedly done in the anime, but I guess I forgot to address it. There is a reason why the title is Niwa Daiichi The Story Continues After 430 Years, because I guess I forgot to address that the Dark-Krad situation has only been held back 20 more years in order for Daisuke's son to be Dark.

Anyways, let's continue this fanfic, shall we?

* * *

Flashback to Chapter 1

"Why did you interrupt my story?" Emiko asks Daisuke.

"Mom, I think I know where this story is going" Daisuke said with a very scared and dumb face expression.

"Well anyways, we can't afford Daiichi to get accepted. He needs to get rejected by the girl" Emiko said.

"What? You want to take happiness away from Daiichi? Mom, It hurted me a lot when I got rejected by Risa" Daisuke said in a worried look on his face.

"Well if he gets accepted by that Kasumi girl, he will never turn into Dark. We need him to become Dark so we can teach him to become a better person" Emiko said.

"Better person? How Ironic" Daisuke asked with a weird face expression.

"Oh Daisuke, I know you are worried about your own son, but even if he gets rejected, he will be fine. Look at you, you turn out fine with Riku" Emiko said.

"That's right" Riku responded, smiling at Daisuke, sort of teasing Daisuke.

Daisuke laughs a little and then he has a serious expression on him.

"He's going to go through difficult times, like I did. Hope he is mentally strong enough to be ready for this stage of his life" Daisuke thought to himself. And then Daisuke goes back to eating his breakfast.

Flashback Ends

* * *

As Daiichi was skateboarding his way to school, he saw a very familiar person a few feet ahead of him, recognizing the backside of him.

"Kazuo"

Kazuo looked back and grinned evilly at Daiichi. Daiichi was a little surprised so he went up to Kazuo.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Daiichi asked.

Daichii saw Kazuo not saying anything, Kazuo was raising his right arm, and suddenly…

"AHH"

Daichii yelled in pain.

"You still have thirteen of them to go buddy" Kazuo said with a laughter.

"What for?" Daiichi with his short fuse asked.

"It's your birthday stupid; you need to get your birthday punches."

Daichii and Kazuo arrived to school early. Class wasn't going to start in 30 minutes; Daichii sat down on his desk quietly. Kazuo knowing something was up, decided to start a conversation.

"Why did you come so early Dai?" Kazuo asked.

"It's nothing"

"Going to ask Nakata Kasumi out?" Kazuo asked with a sheepish and teasing tone

"Shut up"

"Aww come on, you know I know the whole situation. You don't come to school this early everyday, something is up, and it's not because you're 14, it's because you want to ask Kasumi out.

Daiichi was not surprised that Kazuo figured it out, knowing how smart Kazuo is. Daiichi instead of being his usual self and getting angry, he decided to be serious.

"Listen, when she comes, I want to be alone with her, okay? And don't you dare tell anyone about this, okay?" Daiichi warned Kazuo.

"Fine, you know I have to do my usual duty with the school's newspaper, I'll see you later" Kazuo said as he leaves the classroom.

"_You're going to be fine Daiichi; the worse thing she can do is turn you down" _Daiichi thought for a second with his head down, deep in thoughts.  
"_But that's going to be break the crap out of my heart, damn this sucks." _

Suddenly, Daichii looks up. He sees someone very close to his face, with a clueless, curiosity expression on the person's face.

"Hey Daichii, were you sleeping?"

Daiichi suddenly realizes who it is and turns red.

"Ka…Ka….Kasumi"

Daichii then falls back and hits the floor. Kasumi looks at him with a worried face.

"Daiichi, are you okay?"

Kasumi helps Daiichi up.

"I Feel embarrassed" Daichii said with nervousness.

"Don't be, you were just surprise to see me, that's all."

Suddenly, Kasumi notices an envelope where Daiichi fell.

"Hey Daichii, is that letter yours?" Kasumi asked while pointing her finger to the direction of the paper.

Daiichi turns around, sees this and suddenly grabs the letter.

"Wow, what's so important in that envelope that you had to rush for it? Kasumi asked.

"It's noth…no…nothing. Really." Daichii said.

"Wait up a minute, you're a teenage boy. Could it be?" Kasumi questioned Daichii.

"Could it be what?

"Photos of naked girls?"

"WHAT? No No, it's not, really. Jeez, what is it with you girls? My mom thought the same today in the morning."

"Oh good, because I can't imagine a pervert in Niwa Daichii" Kasumi said with a smile.

Daichii was mesmerized by her smile, he found her to be irrestible.

"Listen Kasumi, I have to talk to you about something important. Can we go outside to talk about this?"

* * *

During Lunch.

"So you turned him down?"

"Yeah, I had to." Kasumi responded to one of the girls she was talking to.

"Why? I think he's cute and adorable."

"Well he's not bad, but I don't think he's great."

"You still like Toji, don't you?" Kasumi's best friend Nohojima Akira asked.

"Yeah, now that's my dream guy." Kasumi said with bubbly eyes.

"He's such a jerk though." Akira said.

"No He's not, he's sweet" Kasumi yelled back.

"That's why he sprayed water on us last year, right?"

"He said it was an accident"

"If you really believe that."

After Akira was done arguing with her, she looked over where Daichii was sitting. She turned back to the conversation they had with a depressed look.

* * *

Meanwhile, few tables away, Daichii was miserable.

"Listen Dai, she's not the only girl in the world you know. There's tons of beautiful girls not only in this school, but in other schools. Even in other countries. Like Akira." Kazuo said trying to cheer up Daichii, while looking at Akira few feet away with some horny expression on his face.

"I thought she was going to say yes, I should have never given her that letter." Daichii said, trying to hold back his tears.

"Well, so what's going to happen between you two now?"

"She was worry about our friendship, and she said let's continue to be friends. That's utter bull man."

"Well, that's life for you Dai"

* * *

After school.

"_Damn, I hate cleaning duty. I'm assigned to clean the damn bathroom." _Daichii thought while walking toward the bathroom.

The bathroom door is locked.

"_Damn, this sucks. It's locked"._

Daichii suddenly in anger from rejection goes back few feet and runs toward it with all his strength on the kick. He kicked it open.

"You stupid idiot"

Daichii heard a familiar voice from the back.

"I had the key to the door you stupid dumbass"

Daichii not liking to be called an idiot, screams back.

"Shut the hell up Toji, I'm suppose to clean the bathroom today. Get out of her you bum"

"Okay loser, watch yourself Dai, you don't want to anger me. I'll beat you down so hard." Toji said walking away from the bathroom.

* * *

After cleaning duty, Daichii was walking home.

"_Today was the worst day of my line, everything went so wrong."_

When he arrived home, he felled immediately into a hole but hanged on with one of his hand.

_"Damn, I forgot about this. Always having these damn obstacles and traps I have to get pass by when I come home. Why can't I be a normal teenager and come home in normal style?" _

He got back up, made sure he get through the invisible wire lines without touching it, and he kicked the door open knowing the door knob was going to be electrified.

Risa who was cooking dinner runs toward Daichii and gives him a big hug.

"Mom, I'm not having a good day."

Risa realize Daichii got rejected and was happy.

"Mom, I'm going to my room and relax a little.

Daichii was walking upstairs.

_"It's going to happen soon now"_ Risa thought.

* * *

End of chapter 2.

Author's note: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter done. Yeah I know, the fanfic is very similar to the manga at this point but I'm definitely going to change it around as more chapters are written. Hope you people enjoyed it.

Remember, check my profile, check my pokemon fanfic (Pure romance fanfic), and check out my Myspace link which is in my profile. Add me if you want, I love to have all the adorable fans of toohyper be with me.


End file.
